Christmas Night
by Lilu-Herlambang
Summary: Tonight is the Christmas night, the Weasley’s and Potter’s family celebrate the night together. What happen in this night? my first fanfict, happy reading


**Christmas Night**

By Lilu-Herlambang

Tonight is the Christmas night, the Weasley's and Potter's family celebrate the night together. Mrs. Weasley summons many kind of food, like smoked turkey and gingerbread. They sing Christmas songs, and then eat all kind of food that summoned by Mrs. Weasley.

Albus Severus Potter didn't eat much, because he didn't want to eat. Although this is the Christmas night, he still thinking about his namesakes. He had already asked his father about that, and Harry just likes to tell him about: _'you are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts; one is from Slytherin and he maybe the most bravest person that I've met._'

But Al never satisfied with those sentences, he need more than that. Al goes upstairs, into his room. He finds a flat blue box with a green ribbon, his Christmas Present.

He opens that present, and he shocked, it is a face painting—actually it just a blank black frame. He puts the blank frame on the bed, and a letter lying on the side of the box. He takes the letter and read it. It says:

'_Albus Severus,_

_This is the painting of Professor Severus Snape._

_I think you are too curious to know your namesakes._

_Try to talk with him and find your own._

_With love,_

_Harry Potter._

_PS: Say 'Please comes here' and he'll come. Be polite with him, Albus.'_

Al was frightened for a minute, and then he feeling curious to know about that. He thinks for that _'Please comes here, sir' _sentences, thinkingabout the risk for calling that personand he say that.

He holds that blank black frame, facing that painting. He opens his mouth and said:

"Please come here, Sir."

He sees slowly the picture change, from blank black fame become something—like a man's face.

Severus Snape has a large, hooked nose. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains. His cold, black eyes resembled dark tunnels; their colour looked similar to Hagrid's, but contained none of the half-giant's warmth. He had a thin-lipped, sneering mouth with yellow, uneven teeth and often spoke in a soft voice, though he often became aggressive with students he disliked.

He is snaring at me. He opens his mouth and talk:

"Who are you? And what the hell are you thinking calling me here?"

I ignored his question and say, "Oh Merlin you are Severus Snape!"

"Of course that's am I, little kid and I'm still 'sir' to you. I am Professor Severus Snape, the headmaster of Hogwarts." He said, mockingly.

"I named after you then, professor. Actually, not just you, but with Professor Albus Dumbledore too. Im Albus Severus Potter, nice to meet you."

"Bloody hell, named after me and Albus? You—your eyes are green, are—are you Potter?"

"Yes I am, sir." I answered, with my little voices.

"And Merlin! What the hell is your father thinking when giving your name?"

"I don't know, Professor, dad just said that you are the bravest man he ever met."

"—Impossible"

It's silent for minutes, until I said:

"Professor? Are you allright?"

He ignored Al's question, "Where am I?"

"You are in my house, sir."

"Your house? How do you get my painting?"

"I got it from my Christmas present, sir, from my dad."

But, before Severus can answer—or maybe giving another question, a person enters Albus room. A man with glasses and green eyes calling for Albus. Severus Snape knows him, _he is Potter_.

"Al? What are you doing here alone?"

"Daddy, I'm talking with Professor Snape!"

"—Pro—Professor?"

"Potter, you—what the hell are you thinking when you're giving your child name? Naming him after me?"

"T—that's just for my thanks for you, Professor." Dad's answers.

"Don't. Ever. Thinks. About. That. You. Dunderhead. Potter."

"—Wh—Why Professor? You saved my live several times and before I can thanked you, you—you are already dead—" Dad stopped talking, "I think I must thanks you for your job, Professor."

"I'm not doing it for you, Potter. I'm doing it for your mother—Lily."

"I know that, Professor," dad murmured, "But you still saving my live that time, and you are not saving my mom's live, but me." And then Dad continued, "And I thanked you for that, Professor. Even if I don't know how many times you saved me—and I— and that time—I don't even think I have attitude for you, sir—I mean I always impolite with you."

"I want to say sorry to you too, because I call you a coward. I'm sorry, sir."

"I forgive you this time, Potter. And this little potter too, why don't you celebrate your Christmas?"

"Okay then, lets go Al, mom is waiting for us."

"Bye, Professor—"

They go outside, back to their living room. _'Leaving me alone here, such an arrogant Potter like usual. If that so, I'll go back to my headmaster office then—'_and the man's painting slowly gone, leaving a blank black frame on the bed.

——oo———oo———oo———oo———oo———oo———oo———oo———oo———oo——

At the living room, Al forgets to bring the blank black frame. He goes back upstairs and takes the frame. He back to the living room and show it to everyone. He calls him again:

"Please come here, sir."

And Severus Snape is back. He opens his mouth, trying to talk, but he sees all the Weasley's and Potter's family there, greeting him.

"Professor—"Dad says.

"This is my family—"dad stops for minutes,"from the left, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Evans Potter—"

"She looks like his grandma—Lily" He murmured.

"Nice to meet you, Professor." She said.

"Professor, do you want to celebrate Christmas with us?"

For the first time in his live, he is speechless. I don't know he is happy or mad with us, but I see a little tear came out from his eyes. He gives us an acceptable nod and then he said:

"Okay, just for this time Potter."

"Thanks, Professor."

We celebrate the Christmas together, with our guest, Professor Severus Snape.

**A/N: **I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them. This is my first English fic, please review (^_^)


End file.
